Feliz Día de la Madre
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Para Draco, su madre es muy importante, por lo que en ese dia tan especial como es el Día de la Madre, quiere que todo salga bien.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Día de la madre" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**

* * *

 **Sé que la historia es un poco (muy) OC, en el sentido que quería demostrar que todo en la vida de los Malfoy no es como parece y que siempre me los he imaginado en la intimidad de su hogar de esta manera.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE**

Los Malfoy no eran una familia normal.

En sociedad, fuera de su casa y delante de gente que no era su familia eran fríos, distantes e indiferentes los unos con los otros.

En confianza y a resguardo en su mansión, eran otra familia normal y corriente: cariñosos, amorosos y lo más importante, cuidaban los unos de los otros, ya que como decía el dicho de la familia: Para los Malfoy lo más importante es la familia, su lealtad es con su familia, su familia es su vida.

Y por eso estaba Draco a sus siete años en la cocina ese día de Mayo.

Había escuchado, no sabía dónde y tampoco le importaba, que los muggles tenían un día en el que se celebraba una fiesta para las madres y otra para los padres. Se había enterado hacia poco por lo que no le pudo hacer nada a su padre, pero sí que tenía tiempo para que su madre tuviese algo.

Determinado, Draco le pidió ayuda a su elfo doméstico favorito, Dobby, para que le ayudara a preparar el dulce favorito de su madre.

—Pero, Señorito Draco, es aún muy pequeño para estar en la cocina, Dobby no debería.

—Te lo estoy ordenando y soy tu amo.

—Pero Señorito Draco, ¡si se hace daño o le pasa algo sus padres lo castigarán y a Dobby le darán la prenda!

Draco ante eso frunció el ceño, no quería que echaran a Dobby por su culpa, lo quería demasiado, era su mejor amigo.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Puedes decirle a mi papá que venga?

—Claro Señorito Draco.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lucius Malfoy apareció en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dragón?

—Cocinar.

—¿Cocinar?

—Sí, quiero prepararle a mamá su postre favorito. He odio que los muggles celebran el día de la madre y quiero hacerle algo especial a mamá.

—Vaya, Dragón, si que estás informado, y dime, ¿no tienen también día del padre?

—Sip, también lo tienen, pero ya se pasó, me enteré tarde y no pude prepararte nada.

Se puso un poco triste al por eso, quería muchísimo a sus padres y no quería decepcionarlos por nada del mundo.

—Eyy, Dragón, no pasa nada ¿sabes que me gustaría que hiciésemos para celebrar el día del padre? aunque ya haya pasado.

—No.

—Pasar un rato juntos, así que ¿Qué te parece si ambos le hacemos el dulce a tu madre? Luego se lo das tú, y así te vigilo en la cocina.

—¡Vale!

Y así lo hicieron.

Durante toda la tarde padre e hijo intentaron seguir con diligencia las instrucciones de Dobby para poder hacerle a Narcisa su tarta favorita.

* * *

—Bien, ¡por fin la terminamos! ¿Quien iba a decirme que era tan difícil hacer una simple tarta? Estoy agotado — dijo Lucius mientras se intentaba quitar toda la harina que le cubría.

—Que flojo eres papá.

—Te voy a dar a ti flojo, Dragón.

Con rapidez lo cogió y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

—Noooo, papá, por favor, nooo.

Las risas de su niño eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, era su tesoro, su vida entera y haría lo que hiciese falta para no dejar de escuchar ese sonido nunca.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su sesión de cosquillas, que no se dieron cuenta que Narcisa estaba en puerta, viéndolos con una sonrisa.

—¿Quien se creería al ver a este hombre que es uno de los más poderosos del mundo mágico…?

Los dos Malfoy se giraron y enseguida se separaron, a la vez que le sonreían con cariño.

—Bueno, como dice el dicho Malfoy Los Malfoy usan caretas hacia el mundo exterior, nunca hacia la familia.

—Ya lo veo, sí que lo veo. Bueno y ¿Que hacíais los dos en la cocina? Porque no es que sea una de vuestras partes favoritas de la mansión.

Draco entusiasmado por felicitarla y por decirle lo que había preparado se le acercó y la abrazó con cariño.

—En el mundo muggle se celebra el día del padre y el día de la madre, así que quería hacer algo para ti, ya que para papá no pude hacerle nada, aunque él ha dicho que el mejor regalo para él es que hagamos cosas juntos. Entonces pensé en hacerte tu pastel favorito, pero cuando le pedí ayuda a Dobby el no quería que tocara nada de la cocina, porque todavía soy pequeño, así que le dije que mi papá me ayudaría si lo avisaba, así que lo llame y me ayudó a hacer la tarta, y no nos quedó nada mal, y sabe bien y… espero que te guste, mamá, ¡Feliz día de la madre!

Narcisa estaba muy sorprendida por toda la retahíla que le había soltado Draco en tan poco tiempo, pero a la vez, bastante orgullosa de su pequeño Dragón, por lo que lo levantó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te quiero mucho mi Dragón, y te agradezco de corazón que me hicieras este regalo tan hermoso, no puedo esperar para probarlo. Lavaros un poco y después probamos el pastel, estoy bastante impaciente por comerlo.

—Si mamá, vamos papá, tenemos que lavarnos bien.

Narcisa solo sonrió al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, su hijo podría ser todo lo caprichoso, mimado y egoísta que la gente decía, pero no conocían a su verdadero Dragón, ese que con solo siete años, se había esforzado muchísimo para hacerle una tarta por una festividad muggle.

Y pensando en eso, deseo que nunca cambiara, que siguiese siendo así para siempre, que esa inocencia, esa amabilidad nunca desapareciera.

* * *

Al rato, cuando estaban los tres listos para comer la tarta, Dobby la puso en la mesa y al verla, Narcisa no pudo reprimir una lágrima al ver las letras desiguales que su hijo había escrito en ella:

Feliz día de la madre, te quiero mucho mamá.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño, yo también.

Y con una sonrisa, después de haberlo achuchado a gusto, empezó a comer su trozo de tarta, disfrutando enormemente de su momento en familia.


End file.
